Uljima, BAEK !
by MaryLou98
Summary: "k-karena, karena aku mencintai nya Baek.." / "Aku tidak mau kau terluka Yeol.." / "sebenarnya sangat berat untuk untuk mengatakan ini padamu Yeol, lupakan aku, lupakan semua tentang ku, hapus memori ku di otakmu, jangan pernah khawatirkan aku, jika kau melihatku disekolah, anggap saja aku sebagai dejavu dihidupmu" /


**Author : MaryLou98**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, little sad, Boys X Boys, YAOI.**

 _ **MAAF KALAU JELEK, TYPO BERTEBARAN, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, NGAWUR ALUR NYA. YANG PENTING ENJOY IT AND NO SILENT READERS^^ GAMSAHAMNIDA :)**_ **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uljima, BAEK !**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau ingin berjalan-jalan kemana Soo?"tanya seorang namja tinggi bersurai hitam kecoklatan pada namja yang tingginya kurang lebih se-bahu nya.

"tidak tau yeollie.."

Entah kenapa saat dipanggil _'sebutan sayang'_ dari kekasihnya, hati Yeollie –lebih tepatnya Chanyeol- merasa senang dan menampakkan senyum lebar kearah kekasihnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

"kemanapun kau akan pergi, aku akan selalu disamping mu Soo, selalu disini untuk menemani mu, aku akan berusaha membuat kau senang disamping ku" Chanyeol berujar.

Alis kanan Kyungsoo terangkat, menandakan ia tengah ragu dengan apa yang dikata kan Chanyeol tadi.

" _jinjjayo?_ "

" _geurae_.."

"kalau begitu buktikan.." Chanyeol memalingkan wajah nya kearah Kyungsoo, wajah penuh senyum –tadinya – itu hilang dan sekarang berubah menjadi wajah bingung tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"dengan?"

"kita lakukan malam ini.." Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat, dan matanya membelalak.

"k-kau serius?"

"ya aku serius.." jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"bukankah kau pernah melakukannya dengan namja yang kau punya dulu?" entah kenapa suara Chanyeol sedikit parau mengingat Kyungsoo mempunyai banyak pasangan sebelum ia resmi menjadi _namjachingu_ Chanyeol.

 **FLASHBACK**

" ** _Chanyeol.. kumohon" terlihat namja kecil sedang memohon-mohon pada namja tinggi tegap didepannya._**

" ** _tidak Baekhyun-ah,"namja kecil bernama Baekhyun itu berusaha menatap kedua manik mata Chanyeol dengan penuh harap agar Chanyeol berfikir dua kali tentang tindakannya._**

" ** _w-wae?" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar._**

 ** _Chanyeol menyaksikan pemandangan ini, sangat jelas tercetak di matanya maupun otak nya bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan tangis nya hanya untuk seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol!_**

" ** _k-karena, karena aku mencintai nya Baek.."gumam Chanyeol seraya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain._**

 ** _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kagetnya, "Chanyeol, kau bahkan tau jika Kyungsoo itu sering berganti-ganti pasangan dan sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan nya, mereka -Kyungsoo dan para pacarnya- pasti akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka Yeol.." payah! Pertahanan yang Baekhyun lakukan tak dapat ditahan lagi, tangis nya pecah setelah ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Entah kenapa hati Baekhyun sangat sakit saat ini, ia bingung akan mengatakan apalagi untuk menyadarkan si Chanyeol Bodoh itu!_**

" ** _mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah terbutakan oleh cinta, termakan oleh cinta, aku tak dapat menahannya Baekhyun-ah!" suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi. INGAT ! hanya sedikit. Tapi walaupun begitu, tanpa sadar Chanyeol membuat mental Baekhyun down saat ini._**

" ** _geurae, terserah kau! Mulai saat ini, detik ini, jam ini, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka, kau bebas untuk berinteraksi pada siapapun kecuali…."_**

" ** _aku" Baekhyun melanjutkan. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dan berharap namja mungil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya._**

" ** _sebenarnya sangat berat untuk untuk mengatakan ini padamu Yeol, lupakan aku, lupakan semua tentang ku, hapus memori ku di otakmu, jangan pernah khawatirkan aku, jika kau melihatku disekolah, anggap saja aku sebagai dejavu dihidupmu" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol di halte bus itu dan pergi melesat kearah rumahnya._**

' ** _semoga kau tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi Yeol.. Mian' batin Baekhyun pilu._**

 ** _Jika kau berada di sisi Baekhyun, mungkin kau akan merasa sakit bila mendengar orang yang selama ini kau kagumi, kau sayangi tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu didepan mu bahwa ia menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan kau pastinya. Terlihat miris bukan? Tapi itu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Bisa saja namja ini bunuh diri dengan gantung diri atau bahkan meminum parfum sekalipun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun akan terlihat sangat bodoh bila Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mengakhiri hidup sama saja mengakhiri ia untuk melihat senyuman lebar milik Chanyeol bukan?_**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"bagaimana?" suara halus itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang sudah terbang ke masa lalu. Chanyeol nampak ragu, jika ia menjawab " **tidak** " takutnya Kyungsoo mengajaknya putus malam itu. Tetapi jika ia jawab " **ya** " entahlah.. kepala Chanyeol benar-benar pening saat ini.

"mmm.." gumam Chanyeol yang sepertinya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah, kita putus.." ujar Kyungsoo seenaknya dan mulai pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia putus dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ulijima, BAEK !**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, di kantin . . .

"kyungsoo- _ya,_ kita tidak benar-benar putus kan? Kuharap kau hanya bercanda membicarakan hal itu karena aku bingung memilih tempat yang akan kita kunjungi.."

"…"

"kyungsoo- _ya_ " rengek Chanyeol

"menyingkirlah kau BODOH! Kau menghalangi jalan ku.." Chanyeol memang benar menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makan siang nya dan mencari bangku kosong untuk diduduki.

"kita tidak benar-benar putus kan Soo?"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, itu panggilan menjijikkan yang pernah ada, dan satu lagi, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukku, pergilah! Aku muak melihat wajah idiot mu itu!" cecar Kyungsoo tanpa henti, sedangkan Chanyeol? dia hanya melongo tak jelas. Dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"baiklah, _mianhae.._ " ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari kantin. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, ia sekilas melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari pintu keluar-masuk kantin dan berada dekat dengan meja Kyungsoo tengah meneguk susu strawberry nya dengan cepat.

'mungkin ia sudah mendengar semuanya..' batin Chanyeol lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas meminum susu strawberry miliknya, mencoba berfikir keras apa yang sedang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

'apa aku tak salah dengar?'Baekhyun terus saja bergelut dengan pikirannya.

'apa benar si Kyungsoo memutuskan Chanyeol?'

'ah, tapi, biarlah, dia yang mengambil keputusan itu, sekarang aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain memperhatikannya dari jauh'

TEEETT TEEETT TEEETT bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dengan segera Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas nya, saat melewati depan kelas Chanyeol, tak sengaja dia menengok untuk mencari sosok raksasa aneh itu.

Tidak ada,

'kemana dia?' Batin Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uljima, BAEK !**

 **.**

 **.**

"ah Baekhyun! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik _ahjumma_ , bahkan sangat baik.. hehe" jawab Baekhyun dengan menampilkan _eye smile_ miliknya. Ya, Baekhyun sekarang berada dirumah Chanyeol, entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat itu untuk pergi berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, padahal dulu Baekhyun pernah berkata pada Chanyeol untuk jangan mengkhawatirkannya, tapi sekarang malah terbalik.

"kalau _ahjumma_ perhatikan, kau dan Chanyeol jadi jarang bermain, _wae_?"

"Hn, aku hanya sedang sangat sibuk mengurus toko baju _ahjumma_ , jadi tidak sempat bermain dengan Chanyeol" bohong Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol dimana _ahjumma_?"

"entahlah, biasanya jam segini dia sudah berada dikamarnya, aku pikir dia terlambat pulang karena bermain dengan mu Baekhyun- _ah_.."

"tidak _ahjumma_ "

"aish, anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan ku saja! Pekerjaan nya hanya membuatku khawatir.." kesal _eomma_ Chanyeol

"haha, biarkan aku mencarinya _ahjumma_.." tawar Baekhyun

"baiklah Baekhyun, _ahjumma_ percaya padamu" setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun segera mencari Chanyeol. tetapi dia tidak tau Chanyeol dimana, lalu Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menelfon nya, sedikit ragu, namun Baekhyun tetap mencoba nya. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun menelfon Chanyeol, namun hasil nya tetap saja sama, **TIDAK DIANGKAT**. Baekhyun terus mencoba dan mencoba, akhirnya panggilan Baekhyun diangkat oleh Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun lega.

"Park Chanyeol" panggil nya.

" _yeoboseo?"_ jawabnya dari sebrang.

"kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telfon ku? Berapa berat handphone mu hah?! Sampai-sampai kau lama sekali menjawab telfonku.." omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, _"mianhae, aku hanya tidak dengar.."_

"selalu begitu.." dengus Baekhyun

" _mian, aku tak bermaksud begitu, ah ya, tumben sekali kau menelfonku, ada apa?"_

Bodoh, Baekhyun lupa akan hal itu,

"kau dimana?"

HENING Chanyeol tak menjawab nya,

"YAKK ! PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

" _aku di kedai ramen dekat stasiun kota, wae? Eomma ku mencari ku ya? Haha"_

" _ne_ , dia sangat mengkhawatirkan mu sekarang, kau harus pulang!"

" _tidak mau"_

"jangan keras kepala Tuan Park!" tegasnya

"aku akan menghampirimu sekarang jika kau tak mau pulang!"

" _coba saja"_

PIP sambungan telefon mereka terputus, SIAL! Bagaimana lagi, Satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol pulang kerumah ya dengan menghampirinya di kedai _Ramen_ itu. Kini Baekhyun telah duduk dihadapan Chanyeol yang sekarang memasang berwajah tak enaknya karena bertemu Baekhyun setelah sekian lama tak pernah bertegur sapa, dan hal itu membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung.

" _Mianhae_ Baekhyun- _ah_ " ucap Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol.

"untuk?"

"untuk kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum aku bersama Kyungsoo"

"sudah lupakan, aku terlalu malas membahasnya lagi.."

GREB tangan besar milik Chanyeol kini sudah menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun.

" _Mianhae_ , aku memang keras kepala, mengalahkan ego ku saja tidak bisa, aku benci diriku yang dulu maupun sekarang.." ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun menggenggam balik tangan besar milik Chanyeol, mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat ditangan Baekhyun ke tangan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai dingin. Gugup mungkin?

"kau tidak berhak untuk membenci diri mu, satu hal yang perlu kau tau, seharusnya yang kau benci adalah Egois mu Yeol" ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"aku terlalu bingung Baek, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku hanya butuh kasih sayang Baek, melihat _eomma_ ku saja aku tak yakin bahwa dia menyayangi ku atau tidak"

"belajar melihat semuanya dari segi positif, buang jauh-jauh rasa egois mu yang tinggi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, biarkan angin yang menghapusnya Yeol, sekarang, kau hanya harus mencari celah masa depan mu, jalankan seperti air mengalir, tenang namun pasti…" Baekhyun memberikan jeda pada pembicaraannya untuk mengambil sedikit oksigen.

"kau tidak mau terjebak di lubang yang sama kan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"kasih sayang itu tidak musti datang dari pasangan Yeol, coba kau peka dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan Park _Ahjumma_ yang hobby sekali memarahimu, masih saja khawatir kalau kau belum pulang.. haha" Baekhyun terkekeh bila mengingat kejadian dimana _Eomma_ Chanyeol mengumpat abis-abisan anaknya namun terselip kekhawatiran disana.

"benar kau Baek, a-aku aku hanya tidak bisa merasakan hawa itu pada diriku, aku memang terlalu egois untuk memikirkan kepentingan ku sendiri.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"perbaiki semuanya Yeol, kau masih punya kesempatan. Ingat! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.."Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"kau sudah tidak marah dengan ku kan Baek?" Baekhyun tersedak _Cappucino Caramel_ yang sedang diminumnya.

" _g-gwaenchana_?"tanya Chanyeol panik dan mengelap sisa-sisa cairan _Cappucino Caramel_ disekitar bibir _cherry_ milik Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu.

" _g-gwaenchana_ , kau tanya apa tadi?" Baekhyun gugup.

"apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku Baekhyun- _ah_?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"tidak, buat apa aku marah?"

"tapi sepertinya aku akan kena omel.." lanjut Baekhyun.

"oleh?"

" _eomma_ mu!"

.

.

.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"DASAR KAU ANAK TAK TAU DIRI! DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH?! UNTUNG BAEKHYUN DATANG MEMBAWA MU PULANG!" teriak _eomma_ Chanyeol sembari memukuli anak semaya wayangnya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"sudahlah lah _ahjumma_ , kasian Chanyeol" mohon Baekhyun padaPark _ahjumma_ agar menhentikan aktivitas memukuli anaknya.

"ne _eomma_! Itu sakit aw!" rintih Chanyeol

"biar saja.." jawab Park _ahjumma_

" _EOMMA KEJAAAAAMMMM!_ " teriak Chanyeol yang hanya mendapat ledakan tawa dari Baekhyun dan Park _ahjumma_

.

.

 **Uljima, BAEK !**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun"sontak namja mungil yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itu menoleh.

" _waeyo_ Chanyeol?"

"sudah hampir 3 bulan ya.."

"ya begitulah, kau masih mengingat itu rupanya?" senyum simpul tercipta dari bibir _cherry_ milik Baekhyun.

"tentu aku masih mengingat nya, apalagi ada kejadian dimana seorang namja mungil namun cantik itu sedang menahan tangis nya untuk membujuk namja didepan nya agar tak melakukan hal bodoh yang hanya akan membuat si namja menyesal"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya,

"apalagi namja cantik itu menangis setelah mendengar penuturan sang namja tampan akan keegoisannya"

"namja cantik? Namja tampan?" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menggenggam tangan berjari lentik itu, dan menciumnya lalu meletakkan nya di pipi _Chubby_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, bahkan selama ini Baekhyun belum pernah melihat senyum itu diwajah _cool_ seorang Chanyeol.

"kau belum mengerti Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih saja betah pada posisi itu. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tanda ia tak mengerti.

"begini, awalnya tidak sempat terfikirkan hal ini di otakku, apalagi saat aku bersama Kyung—"

"—Chanyeol" potong Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol menatap lekat sepasang mata _Hazel_ didepannya saat ini, hanya memberi kepastian bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"kau tau Baek, saat hubungan ku dengan Kyungsoo selesai, keadaan ku sangat berantakan, baru kali ini aku merasa lemah—"

"—Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan besar milik Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan sang pemilik.

"ternyata benar apa yang kau katakan, semuanya masih menyayangi ku, bahkan _eomma_ yang hobby sekali memukuliku, aku menyesal Baek sudah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

" _arraseo_ , _gwaenchana_ Chanyeol- _ah_ , semua orang pernah melakukan hal bodoh, itu manusiawi" kata Baekhyun sedikit menenangkan Chanyeol.

"apalagi aku telah menyianyiakan namja cantik itu.."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuatnya bingung,

"aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku tak dapat memilih mana yang benar mana yang salah"

"sudahlah, kau tak perlu menyesalinya, yang lalu biarlah berlalu Chanyeol- _ah_ , yang penting sekarang kau bisa tersenyum kembali seperti dulu.."

"jika kau diposisiku, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"a-aku aku akan memperbaikinya dan memulai hidup baru sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang baru juga" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"jika ada seseorang yang dulu meninggalkan mu dan meninggalkan bekas luka dihatimu dan sekarang seseorang itu muncul kembali dihadapan mu, apakah kau mau menerima nya kembali di kehidupan mu?"

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak,

"tentu saja, asalkan dia melihat ku dari sisi positifnya" jawab Baekhyun asal.

"bagaimana jika seseorang itu….. Aku?" pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan wajahnya.

"m-maksud mu? Aku benar-benar tidak paham.." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya pelan.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya, kemudian meletakkan bibirnya disamping telinga Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku jika dulu membuat mu terluka, aku benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang, _jeongmal mianhae_ " bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dibalik dada bidang Chanyeol, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkupkan pipi Chanyeol, menggiring wajah gembung itu agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

" _gwaenchana_ Chanyeol- _ah_ , lagipula aku tidak benar-benar serius saat mengatakan hal itu" Baekhyun tersenyum. Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum hati Chanyeol kini tenang.

" _gamsahamnida_ Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau begitu baik" ujar Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

" _cheonma_ "

"jadi kau menerima ku kembali untuk masuk dikehidupan mu Baekhyun _-ah_?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil disana.

"bagaimana kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu? Apa kau juga mau menerimanya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan segera melepaskan pelukan itu.

"k-kau ini membicarakan apa sih? Bercanda mu itu sungguh keterlaluan Tuan Park!" seru Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya sekarang. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil didepannya.

"aku serius Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku sungguh tidak bercanda saat ini.."

" _aish_ , sudah-sudah, bicaramu sudah melenceng.."

"Byun Baekhyun" merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun segera menengok kearah Chanyeol.

"apakah wajah ku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Baekhyun mengamati mimik wajah Chanyeol. serius, benar-benar serius.

"Rrr" Baekhyun bergumam sedikit.

"a-ku aku hanya takut Yeol.." ucap Baekhyun menunduk seraya meremas ujung kemejanya.

" _wae_ Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa aku salah?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"a-ku aku hanya takut kau menjadikan ku pacarmu hanya untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalan mu terhadap Kyungsoo"

"aku—"

"—selama ini aku tidak pernah memaksa mu untuk menyukai ku Yeol, aku hanya takut kau itu menjadikanku pelampiasan mu setelah apa yang terjadi terhadapmu beberapa bulan yang lalu.. hiks.."

"kau salah Baekhyun, aku—" lagi-lagi pembicaraan Chanyeol diputus oleh Baekhyun.

"AKU TAU CHANYEOL!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan menangis. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir _Cherry_ itu dengan lembut, berusaha membuat sang pemilik tenang.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan itu secara sepihak, " _Mianhae_ … _jeongmal mianhae_..hiks.." ucap Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menangis. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

" _uljima_ , kau hanya salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan kau tempat pelampiasan ku, kumohon untuk mengerti, kau terlalu sempurna Baekhyun, aku menyukai mu tulus sangat tulus.." Chanyeol mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun sayang. Perlahan tangis Baekhyun mereda sekarang.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan pelan,

" _uljima_ , kau mengerti kan sekarang? Aku benar-benar tulus Baekhyun.."

" _jeongmal_?" tanya Baekhyun diselingi suara nya yang sedikit parau.

Chanyeol menjawab nya dengan tegas, " _jeongmal_ "

"kau mau kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemas tanda ia menerima permintaan Chanyeol.

" _gomawoyo_ Baekhyun- _ah_ , terima kasih.."

CHUU~

Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Menggigit pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk dijelajahi isinya oleh Chanyeol. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Setelah itu keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap satu sama lain.

" _Saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun"

" _nado saranghae_ Park Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENDING~**

 **GIMANA? JELEK? *EMANG* HUEE *NANGIS DIPELUKAN CHANYEOL***

 **NGGAK PAPA DEH, MAKASIH YANG UDAH SEMPETIN BACA.. *PELUK ATU-ATU* ({})**

 **WANNA REVIEW? SILAHKAN DI KOLOM BAWAH SINI... :***

 **GAMSAHAMNIDA^^**


End file.
